


Owen watched

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen watched Jack & Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen watched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just having fun.

Owen looked up the microscope he had been staring in.  The Hub was quiet, too quiet. He realized, the only lights on besides the one on his desk, were the emergency lights. The Hub was shut down for the night. He looked at his watch, it was after 8:00. The others must have left while he was wrapped up in his project. He made a few quick notes, then put his samples in the cooler.  He saw the light was on in Jack's office and decided to see if maybe Jack wanted to go for a drink.  He stopped cold outside the office door, frozen in place by what he saw inside. 

Jack was slowly undressing Ianto,  He had started with Ianto's tie and was working on the buttons of his shirt, kissing his way down his chest. Ianto's was seated on the edge of Jacks desk, his eyes on Jack as he worked his way down his body. Jack had sank to his knees when he reached the last button. Ianto squeaked and his hips jerked when Jack kissed a ticklish spot on his belly.

Jack grinned up at him. Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and pulled him up on his knees as he bent over and hungrily kissed him.  Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's neck to pull him closed and Ianto slid of the edge of the desk on top of him, knocking him onto his back. There was a grunt as the two men collided, then Ianto rolled off Jack and looked at him.

"All right?" he asked.

"Fine." Jack replied, straitening out his legs.

He grabbed the front of Ianto's open shirt and pulled him down on top of him, nipping at his bottom lip, before claiming his mouth.

Owen was starting to wonder how long they could go without oxygen when they broke apart, panting. Owen knew he should leave or at least make some noise to let them know he was there, but he was fascinated by what he was watching. 

Ianto rubbed his cheek against Jacks, the nibbled on his jaw, before sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear, which made Jack squirm and groan. He reached for Ianto's belt and got his hands slapped. Ianto sat up, straddling Jack's hips. He pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You wear to many clothes." he growled, plucking at Jack's undershirt.

Jack sat up, gave Ianto a quick kiss, pull the shirt over his head, kissed Ianto again and tossed it behind him. He grabbed at Ianto's belt again, but Ianto pushed him back. He quickly undid Jack's belt and fly. In one motion, he had Jack's trousers and briefs off.  He stood up before Jack could move to grab him. He stood over Jack, just taking in his gorgeous body.

"Now who's wearing too many clothes?" Jack demanded.

Ianto grinned and slid his shirt off his shoulders, tossing on Jack's desk. He slowly ran his hands down his chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers, groaning at the sensation.  Ianto watched Jack lick his lips as he slowly undid his belt, lowered his zipper, and slid his trousers off his hips and down his legs. he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

His briefs were gone with a quick yank. Jack groaned at the sight of his naked body and held his arms out. Ianto sank down to the floor, letting Jack pull him on top of him.

Owen groaned. He had seen both men naked, he was the team medic, but he had never looked at them before, both  were gorgeous, together they were incredible. Ianto's pale skin almost glowed against Jack's light golden hue. The two of them kissed and caressed with such familiarity and  Owen realized he had a problem, he could feel his hard cock straining against his jeans. He should go, he knew that, but he couldn't make himself move.

Ianto had sat back up and was straddling Jack's hips. He playfully rubbed his tight little ass over Jack's cock. Jack groaned and stroked Ianto's hard on, causing him to groan.

"Want you." Ianto mumbled, "Now, Please."

Jack looked franticly around for his trousers. Into leaned over and pulled them closer.Jack fumbled in the pockets for the tube of lube. He yanked in out and flipped it open, squeezing some on his fingers. He pulled Ianto down to him for a kiss as he slowly slid first one finger inside Ianto's tight opening. He slid it in and out a couple of times before adding another, gently stretching him. Ianto reached for the lube. Putting some on his hand, he began stoking Jack's cock. He threw his head back with a groan when Jack added a third finger.  After a couple of strokes, Ianto grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. He stroked Jack's cock a couple of more times, then slowly lowered himself onto it.  He held still for a minute, enjoying being filled by Jack, then began to move, adjusting so that Jack hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Jack rested one hand on Ianto's hip and grabbed the back of his neck with the other.  He rose up as he pulled Ianto toward him, claiming his mouth in a hungry, messy kiss.  Ianto began to move faster, each time he rose up, he's thrust himself back down urgently. Jack reached between them grabbed his cock, matching his strokes to Ianto's hurried thrusts.  A couple of strokes was all it took and Ianto  cried out as his cum spilled over Jack's hand, on to his belly. Jack felt Ianto clench around him when his orgasm hit and that was all he needed to set him off.  He kissed Ianto, their tongues battling as he came. Ianto broke the kiss, panting. He slowly moved to the side, sighing as Jack slid out of him, and stretched out beside Jack.

Owen stood outside the office door , in the dark, his fist shoved in his mouth to keep from crying out. He had never seen anything so damn hot in his life. He had two major problems. He really needed to get out of there before one of the men moved and saw him and he really needed to take care of his painful hard-on before it killed him. He didn't know what to do, he was afraid if he moved they would hear him. He decided to just go and slowly made his way to the stairs. It felt like it took hours to get down them, but finally, he got to the bottom.  The alarms went off as he opened the cog door and turned so it looked like he had just came in. Jack's head came around the office door.

"Owen, everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine." Owen grumbled. "I can't remember if I left my samples out. It was driving me buggy, so I came back to check."

He stomped down to the med-bay before Jack could ask any more questions. He counted to fifty, the headed back up to the main floor.

"Night" he called out as he opened the door and made his escape.

Jack sat in his chair, Ianto in his lap. The were watching Owen jerk off in the parking garage on the CCTV.

"Think he enjoyed the show?" Jack asked.

"Don't care, ." Ianto answered, kissing him, "I know we did and that's all that matters"

 


End file.
